


Playing Dog

by dinosaur_rawr



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur_rawr/pseuds/dinosaur_rawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius fell through the Veil and ended in a strange world. Fortunately for him Will is always picking up strays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my mistakes. Un-beta.

It all happened so fast, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he was dueling his insane cousin Bellatrix; trying the keep Harry safe behind him. Their frantic duel had lead them dangerously close to the mysterious Veil.

Sirius was firing curses at Bella, he taunts her “You must have grown soft with your time in Azkaban.”

The next moment he was struck by her curse square in the chest. His counter curse dying on his lips, he could hear her manic shrieks of glee. Stumbling trying to regain his balance he fell back into the Veil, he could feel ghostly tendrils caressing his skin and pulling him into the ancient archway.

Watching the horror that spread across his god son’s face and hearing his anguish as he screamed for him. Sirius could do nothing to prevent himself from being taken by the Veil. Darkness consumed him, he felt as if he was drifting in endless night. It felt almost peaceful, he was not in any pain from the curse and his body felt strangely relaxed.

‘Was this death?’ he thought to himself or was he is some type of limbo; waiting his turn to be judged. As sudden as the thought came to Sirius there was an unexpected kaleidoscope of light snapping him from the darkness.

His body felt as if it was falling through space, gravity finally returning to him. Flailing his limbs about trying to catch anything that could break his plunge. Groaning as his back finally hit sold ground with less impact than he had expected.

Slowly rolling over to survey his surroundings, he could see that it was dusk and the sun was slowly dying into the horizon. He was in the middle of nowhere possibly during the winter season, surrounded by underbrush and scattered trees. Shifting into his animagus, to keep himself warm and to see better in the impending darkness of the night.

In his animagus form; a large black dog he sniffs the frigid night air trying to pick up any scent of humans or society nearby.

 

Silvery moonlight glistening in the night as sweaty skin tremble on a thin old mattress. Shooting up into a sitting positions harsh breathing could be heard in the quiet room. Gruesome nightmares still grip Will’s sleep deprived mind as he tries to calm his nerves. The image of the raven stag piercing him with its antlers still fresh in the forefront of his mind.

In the distance he could hear an animal in distress; yelping and growling in the distance. Worried that one on his pack was in danger Will ran from the room barreling into the chilly night. His mind still in a fog he run towards the sound unsure where it was coming from or if it was even real.

His sleepwalking and hallucinations have spilled over into his reality recently, at that moment Will was uncertain if he was awake. Cold mud sink in between his toes as he continues following the sound, he doesn’t know where he is going. As the growling came closer he stops at a small clearing, moonlight casts a speckled spotlight on an enormous black dog barring its teeth at a couple of coyotes.

They seemed to be retreating from the other, keeping eye contact with it before sprinting from the clearing to safety. Will steps forward gingerly dropping to his knees to show that he would not be a threat to the black dog.

Hearing the crunch of leaves to his left Sirius turned his head to see a man kneeling just a couple of yards away from him. His curly brown hair sticking up in all directions, white t-shirt cling to sweaty body and right hand out for him to scent. He could tell that his man would not be a danger to him, his blue gray eyes were soft and welcoming.

Cautiously Sirius took a couple of steps to close the gap between them. Sniffing he was reassured that the man before him had no ill intent. When he was close enough the man began to pat him and scratch behind his ears.

“Hey boy, my name is Will. How did you end up all the way out here by yourself?” he said softly staring into his eyes. Slowly standing up the man began to walk away from the clearing.

“Come boy lets go home, you can meet the family and get something to eat.” The man said to him turning slightly to see if he was following. Sirius was not far behind, not wanting to get separated from his only way to civilization. He realized quickly that he must be somewhere in America by Will’s accent.

Once the house was insight, Sirius could make out a modest white house with a small porch. He watched as Will took the step and held the door open waiting for him to enter the house.  


“Welcome home boy. I guess I need to think of a name for you huh? Well meet the family.” He said as Sirius was surrounded by six dogs of varying sizes. They were all trying to get a sniff of the newcomer. Will watches on as his pack welcomed the enormous black dog. Deem that is was safe for him to leave them, he went to the bathroom to fill the tub. Once it was filled enough he went to retrieve his new stray.

“Come boy let’s get you cleaned up. God knows how long you’ve been out there.” Sirius could only imagine how bad he must have smelt to the other man. However, he was mortified at the thought of someone bathing him even in his animagus form.

Whining to show Will that he did not like the idea of a bath did nothing to stop him from dragging the dog into the tub. In the tub with his new dog Will began to shampoo him while checking for any ticks.

“So what should we name you he asked?” Will knew would not get a response but wanted to get the dog used to his voice. He was glad the dog stopped fighting him once he got into the bath.

“How about Ash?” he got a growl reaction “no? Hmm Shadow?” Will tried again another growl.

“Well it was a little after midnight that found you, so how about Midnight?” That was better than Ash or Shadow Sirius thought, but it was still cliché. Will was now staring into his eyes as if he was searching for an answer.

“Black magic?” he whispered. Sirius didn’t know if the other man could sense his magic or it was just another suggestion at a name. Will seemed to feel his reaction to the words.

“Was that your name boy? Black magic. You did appear here from nowhere it seems very fitting. Odd name as it may be.” Will chuckled. “As you can see I seem to attract lots of strays.” Some of the other dogs have gathered around the tub.

Draining the tub Will went to grab an old towel of dry his new companion off. “See Black magic doesn’t that feel better now that you’re all clean? Come let’s get you something to eat before I head back to bed.” Will said stifling a loud yawn, he went to the kitchen to quickly put some dog food in a bowl before setting it down in front of the canine. “Eat up, I’m off to bed. Come and get me if you needed anything.”

Will shuffled off to his bedroom and collapsed in bed. He knew the dog couldn’t understand a word he was saying but felt the compulsion to fill the empty space with words. Sighing his eyes fluttered closed and he can only hope he’d be able to get a couple of hours to rest.

 

Once Sirius could hear the man’s breathing evened out and was sure he was sleeping. He shifted back to his human form. Even in his dog form he wouldn’t eat the dog food left for him. He wondered around taking in the living room; he looked at the overflowing bookshelves seeing titles that he did not recognize.

He took in the rest of the room using his past Aurour training to profile the man who took him in. He could see fly fishing gear, scattered motors and random memorabilia. The six dogs he owned were lounging about watching Sirius making sure that he would not hurt their master. Soon he made his way to the adjoining kitchen in search for some edible food and water. He was sure that Will was a muggle, he could not sense any wards or magical items on the property.

Sirius decided that he would rest on the couch, before trying to apprarate back to London.

 

Bright sunlight streamed into the bedroom window chasing away any remaining darkness in the room. Will groaned as he heard his phone buzzing next to him. He rolled over pressing his face into his pillow, desperate for more sleep. Abruptly he remembered the event of the previous night waking to the sound of distressed animal, running into the forest to find a large black dog. He wondered if it was all a dream.

Slowly getting his phone to see that it was Jack who was calling him. “Hello?” He answered trying to sound wake as possible.

“Will, Hannibal is on his way to pick you up. We got another body. I need you to verify if it’s the Ripper.”

“Got it I’ll see you there.”

Will quickly got out of bed and he made his way to his living room to find said dog laying on his couch. He heard a knock on the door and knew it was Hannibal.

“Good morning Will. You must have gotten the call from Jack informing you of my arrival.”

“Morning Dr. Lecter. Come in.”

As Hannibal walked into the house and was surrounded by the pack of dogs, he spotted a large black dog on the couch watching him; with eyes that seems to be assessing him.

“Yeah I picked up another one last night.” Will stated before the other man could ask.

“I brought you breakfast, I hope you would be able to have some before we head out.” Hannibal went to set up the table for the other man, as Will went to quickly dress and prepare for the day. However, he kept an eye on the new dog in the vicinity.

Sirius never took his eyes off the new man that walked into the house. He could sense that he was a dangerous predator, but it seems like Will trusted this man. Soon Will was rushing into the kitchen and taking his seat across from Hannibal.

“How did you find your new companion?” Will retold last night’s events to Hannibal and his dream before waking.

“His name’s Black Magic, I know it’s strange but for some reason it seems to fit him. I think we should get going I don’t want to keep Jack waiting to long.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any feedback would be great.  
> Any ideas would be appreciated, I'm having a bit of writer's block with this one for six months now.


End file.
